vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Colorful x Melody
Colorful X Melody (カラフル×メロディ, Karafuru X Merodi) ist ein Song von OSTER Project ''und wird von Hatsune Miku und Kagamine Rin gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song handelt von zwei Mädchen die sich fragen, welche Farbe ihre Liebe hat. Der Song ist auf den Alben ''Colorful × Melody, 初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection, und 初音ミク‐Project DIVA‐2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION. Konzerte Der Song wurde auf folgende Konzerte gesungen: MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 Concert, MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011 Concert, MikuPa Live in Singapore 2011 Concert, MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012 Concert, MikuPa Live in Hong Kong and Taiwan 2012 Concert, MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2013 Concert und MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 Concert. Spiele Der Song ist in folgenden Spielen: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd Japanisch= 生まれたての気持ちに　どんな色を足したら 綺麗な夢になるのかな また明日は新しいキャンバスに 彩られてく　私の未来が ホントに欲しい物は　あなたがいつもくれる ただ歌を歌えるだけで また昨日が塗り替えられて行く 音がカラフルに暴れ出すの どれだけの好きを伝えたら　いいのかな 気持ちは今 アカ？　アオ？　シロ？　曖昧だね この世界中で　誰よりも あなたを好きでいいかな 今は　片想いだって　届かなくたって 楽しく歌えれば　いいよね！ 喧嘩した次の日の　落ち込んだ顔はもう 誰かに見せたくないから また明日は一度リセットして 真っ白な心で歌うんだ どれだけの絵の具を混ぜたら　出来上がる？ 理想の色 アカ？　アオ？　シロ？　曖昧だね 届くまでずっと　どこまでも 追いかけて行きたいんだ いつか　歩いて来た道　振り返る時に 自分を褒められるように いつか夢は醒めてしまうと 知っているよ　だけど今なら 進む先に何かがあるような 気がしているんだ カラフルなステージ　音で埋めて どれだけの好きを伝えたら　いいのかな 気持ちは今 アカ？　アオ？　シロ？　曖昧だね この世界中で　誰よりも あなたを好きでいいかな 今は　片想いだって　叶わなくたって あなたに歌を届けたい いつか　終わりが来たって 楽しかったって 言えるよ！　カラフル×メロディ |-|Romaji= umaretate no kimochi ni donna iro o tashitara kirei na yume ni naru no kana mata ashita wa atarashii kyanbasu ni irodorareteku watashi no mirai ga honto ni hoshii mono wa anata ga itsumo kureru tada uta o utaeru dake de mata kinou ga nurikaerarete yuku oto ga karafuru ni abaredasu no doredake no suki o tsutaetara ii no kana kimochi wa ima aka? ao? shiro? aimai da ne kono sekaijuu de dare yori mo anata o suki de ii kana ima wa kataomoi datte todokanakutatte tanoshiku utaereba ii yo ne! kenkashita tsugi no hi no ochikonda kao wa mou dareka ni misetakunai kara mata ashita wa ichido risetto shite masshiro na kokoro de utaunda doredake no enogu o mazetara dekiagaru? risou no iro aka? ao? shiro? aimai da ne todoku made zutto dokomade mo oikakete yukitainda itsuka aruitekita michi furikaeru toki ni jibun o homerareru you ni itsuka yume wa samete shimau to shitteiru yo dakedo ima nara susumu saki ni nanika ga aru you na kigashiteirunda karafuru na suteeji oto de umete doredake no suki o tsutaetara ii no kana kimochi wa ima aka? ao? shiro? aimai da ne kono sekaijuu de dare yori mo anata o suki de ii kana ima wa kataomoi datte kanawanakutatte anata ni uta o todoketai itsuka owari ga kitatte tanoshikattatte ieru yo! karafuru x merodii |-|Englisch= If I can add a color in these born feelings Would it become a beautiful dream? Tomorrow again, on a new canvass, My future will be colored The thing I really want, is the one you always give Just the song for me to sing Yesterday was being repainted again The sound was colorfully bursting If I can tell much of what I want, will it be nice? The feelings that I have now Red? Blue? White? How vague it is If I'm going to love you, Greater than anyone in this world, will it be nice? Now, even it's an unrequited love, that can't reach you If I can sing it with joy, it would be great! I had enough of my sad face the next day we had a quarrel Because I don't want to show it to somebody Tomorrow again, we will reset at once I will sing with my pure, white heart If I can blend many colors, will it be completed? The ideal color Red? Blue? White? How vague it is Until it reaches you, always, wherever, I want to chase after you Someday, on the road we walked, the time we look back at, I will recognize myself If I would wake up from this dream someday I will understand, but if it's now, There's something that goes on before I can feel it A colorful stage filled with sounds If I can tell much of what I want, will it be nice? The feelings that I have now Red? Blue? White? How vague it is If I'm going to love you, Greater than anyone in this world, will it be nice? Now, even it's an unrequited love, that won't come true I want my song to reach you Someday, even if the end will come We will have fun I'll say it! Colorful x Melody Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:OSTER Project